Teen Titan Go! To High School
by bittersweet02
Summary: My first story! The Titans are forced to go to school. What romance will ensure? BBRae RobStar
1. prologue

My first story so if it's crappy please tell me. Flames are accepted. (I believe Robin is Dick Grayson and Red X is Jason Todd, 

Red X will make an appearance ^_^

* * *

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
"You heard me we have to go to school, technically it's illegal to not be going to school if you are under the age of 18 and most of us are under that age." Robin explained. A few minutes earlier Robin got a letter from the mayor threatening to force them out of the city unless they attended school and so Robin decided to have the team stay in Jump and go to school.  
"Don't you think we would get mobbed and have special attention if we went as the Titans?" Raven emotionlessly asked. "Then we'll have to go by a different persona." Robin said.  
"Please friend Robin, what is this school you speak of?" Starfire innocently asked.  
After the team explained what school was to Star, it took the remaining Titans a half of an hour to calm her down. "Oh friends, this 'school' you speak sounds positively glorious!" Star practically screamed.  
"NO IT'S NOT AT ALL!" Beast Boy once again disagreed. "Well, it's obvious isn't it, we have to go." Said Raven, "I mean what are we supposed to do, get kicked out of the city?" "BUT I DON'T WANNA!" BB bellowed.  
"TITANS! This is not up for debate! We are going Monday and that is final!" Robin scolded  
"Cyborg, since you are 18 you don't have to go. I'm expecting you to pick up Raven and Beast Boy every day at Jump City High." "What about you and Star?" Cyborg asked with a smirk. The shade of scarlet Robin was turning was barely possible for a human's face to look.  
If you listen closely enough you could hear Robin mutter something about the R-cycle.  
"So what about our different names and how Beast Boy and Starfire look?" Raven monotonously asked. "For Star we can get her contacts and Cyborg can make a holo-ring for Beast Boy" Robin said after a moment of thinking.  
"Yeah dude, what about names huh, also you do know you're going to have to take off your mask Mr. No Eyes." Beast Boy smugly said.


	2. names

"WHAT!" No! No, this can't be happening! They can't know, it wouldn't be the same between us! What would Bruce do? Don't think about him! They can't know!

"So are you just going to stand there and stare off in to space or are you going to take your mask off?" Raven dryly questioned

I don't know what I'm doing, my legs and arms aren't moving and I can't talk.

"Yo man, you OK?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah dude, you've been standin' there for like, 10 minutes." Beast Boy said

"Friend Robin, are you the Oh and Kay?" Starfire sweetly asked. "Not Robin….Richard…Richard Grayson."

"Whoa!The Richard Grayson! He's-I mean you're- the biggest playboy heir to ever walk this country! And you're my team leader!" Beast Boy exclaimed

Cyborg just stared at me with new eyes. "My team leader is Dick and my colleague is Garfield. Great. Our team is doomed." Raven said sarcastically

My voice came back. "Like yours are any better!" I unintentionally snapped. Geez I am a Dick. Literally.

"My given name is Raven but I suppose I'll use my mother's name, Racheal Roth."

"Koriand'r is my name in my language." Starfire says. That's gonna be a problem.

Koriand'r. Koriand, 'r, Kori, Ander, Kori Anders! "How about Kori Anders?" I say

"That will do. Oh thank you friend Richard!" She exclaimed. God she's amazing!

"You already know mine…Garfield Logan…" Beast Boy sheepishly added

I start heading out "School starts tomorrow…" I say as I leave


	3. getting ready

On Monday morning the Titans were ready, but reluctant, to go to Murakami High.

Starfire was the first to go in to the OPS room. The purple mini skirt and tube top were replaced with blue skinny jeans and a lilac tank top. On her feet instead of her thigh-high boots she was wearing black ballet flats and instead of her usual pupil-less green orb-like eyes they had pupils and irises of which were green. In short she was absolutely stunning.

Next was Raven. She was sporting a ring (unbeknownst to the students they were going to meet holo-ring) that made her a pale but realistic. She was wearing an indigo sweater and black skinny jeans with black knee-high converse.

After her was Beast Boy who was now sandy blonde and tan-skinned. He was wearing a purple tee and a black sweater with normal blue jeans. His purple Vans were clicking against the floor as he walked in to the OPS room.

Lastly Robin-or Richard- walked in. his mask was off revealing oceanic blue eyes. He was dressed as a normal playboy would look. Slick hair, charming, smile, nice shirt, clean jeans, all the good stuff. Richard was oblivious to the fact that Starfire was literally drooling.

"I forgot to tell you that KF, or Wally West, and Jinx, or Jennifer Jamal, will be joining us." Richard said quickly, "We'll be joining them at Murakami."

"Well than we better get a move on." Raven said

Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Robin started heading to the garage.

"And guys I will be acting like a total jerk to keep up my appearance, as to not get people suspicious…." Robin said sheepishly

"Don't worry dude, we're always there for you." Beast Boy said


	4. meeting the former bird

ATTENTION!

Apparently, this is a popular story seeing as this has only been posted for 2 total days.

Dear BlueBlurFan,

Thank you for the amazing review! This is about my 5th review of about 8 and is one of the nicest reviews I've read. For this you can send a review on what you think should happen in the next chapter. I will try to alter the next chapter to your liking. Thank you again...I will keep writing for you

I will also be hosting a contest, if any of the my readers ask there friends to read and I get enough good reviews or people speaking their minds, I will make another story of the reader's choice when I'm up to it! ;D

When they got to school, Robin, or Richard, Starfire, or Kori, Raven, or Racheal, and BB, or Garfield, walked in to the office to find a blonde woman about the age of 20 staring at Richard. "We came here to get our schedules Miss" Richard spoke flashing a cocky grin.

"Of course…" she said quickly looking away.

She handed them each a piece of paper and they each walked to the locker numbers that was printed on the papers. Oddly each of them were within the same area. Quickly a crowd of girls started crowding around Richard and he started making out with one of them. Kori practically burned her contact lenses at the horrible (to her) sight. Racheal covered her eyes and walked away with her leaving Richard with the girls and Gar.

"Just tell him St-Kori. He wants you too…he's just keeping character. He told me after he left the room when we first found out we were going here that he rented an apartment to 'live' in when he brings girls 'home' just to sleep with him. It's all an act, he loves you, and he just won't tell you." Raven said to an almost crying Star.

"He is not Robin though!" Star almost screamed

"Just wait it out, I've been in his mind so believe me, he'll tell you."

Just then a very handsome boy strutted over to Star/Kori and outwardly grinned.

"The name's Jason, Jason Todd, and who are you cutie?" he said

"My name is Kori Anders. May I ask why you are conversing with us?"

Just then Richard peeked over the fawning girls and rushed over to where the two girls were talking to Jason.

"Jay-Bird?!" Richard gaped

"Dickie-Bird?!" Jason mimicked Rich's face

"What are you doing in Jump, I thought you were in Gotham?!"Dick exclaimed

"I thought you were in Switzerland!"


	5. questioning of a bird and speedster

They gawked astounded at each other. Of course Jason knew Richard was Robin seeing as he was Red X but the knowledge was not mutual.

"Excuse me Richard, but who is this boy/man and how do you know him so well?" Starfire questioned suspiciously

"He's my stepbrother, and he's supposed to be in Gotham but for some reason he's here. May I ask why, Jay?" Richard answered

"Had some….business to take care of" was his reply "And why aren't you at college in Switzerland?"

"All the pretty girls are here, including apparently you…." Richard said cockily

"Thank you for the introductions, but we have class to get to. Kori, Dick what do you have for first period since we already missed homeroom….." Raven dryly asked

BB had gotten lonely standing by his newly assigned locker so he walked to the group.

"So dudes, watcha talkin' about?" he said

"Schedules, I have science first, how 'bout you Kor?" Dick said

"I too have the 'science' class you speak of friend Richard!" Kori said

"Language Arts for me" Raven said obviously bored

"Same for me Rae" Gar said, eyes gleaming.

He's had the biggest crush on Raven for the longest time. Ever since the Terra incident, they had become severely closer. Unbeknownst to the other Titans, Beast Boy has actually been inside Raven's room more than once to meditate (A/N what did you think I was going to say :D)

Raven was actually secretly ecstatic. She didn't show it of course, but Richard noticed not-so-small smile quickly appear and vanish (within a second of each other) on her face. She had a moderate sized crush on Gar since the whole Malchior fiasco, when she had even let some emotions show.

In Science

When Kori and Richard got to class, they were told to set wherever they preferred. Of course all of the girls lined up to sit next to Richard and the boys all lined up next to Kori, like a predator closing in on its delicious prey. They just gave a small glance of longing at each other and quickly took a seat at a long metal table in the front row together. You could see all of the class growling to themselves seeing as they didn't get to sit next to the prettiest/ most popular kid in school to try to get laid/popular. "Class, I am expecting you to read chapter 1 to yourself and when you finish, whisper to your neighbor." The teacher droned. He was a short fat man who was obviously balding and looked like he was around his mid-40's.

"Are you really going to read this?" Richard whispered to Kori who was now opening her book, "Who wants to learn about ions anyway?"

"Is it not mandatory to do what the mengnas says?" Kori whispered back

"Teacher Kor, he's called a teacher. And look at him; he's not even paying attention!" Richard loudly whispered. He was in fact right. The teacher had now taken out a book, and a thick one at that. By now all of the kids in the class were outwardly talking and had no intention of stopping.

Two of them looked familiar. One was a flame-haired boy and the other was an Indian girl who had a scarf on her skin to cover up an almost bald head. KF and the other one must be Jinx! They were roughly making out without a care in the world. The alien and the acrobat walked over to the two lovers.

"Mind if we interrupt?" Richard poked and prodded at them while talking

When they finally pulled away each of their blushes were almost as red as KF's hair.

"What's up Wally? Jennifer?" Richard said smugly

"Yes friends, what is rising?" Kori said following along


	6. questions

"Uh- we were talking. Yeah! We were talking!" Wally had said

"Oh, and Jen, is that what you actually look like, do you put on makeup?" Richard asked

"Yes, and I put on a wig, to make myself look scarier…"Jennifer said sheepishly

"Do you guys want to skip class and go to McDonald's?" Wally maniacally grinned changing the awkward subject.

At Language Arts

"Today, we are going to be starting 'The Crucible'. I am expecting you to read chapters 1-4 with a partner while I run an errand." The stuck-up teacher said with a lemon-face

Racheal and Garfield had partnered up the second after she left.

"Um….Do you wanna-maybe-um pair up?" Gar nervously stuttered

"Sure, Gar." Racheal said in a monotone

They started reading and Gar froze. "What would happen if you were in the time of the trials, Rae?"

Racheal glanced at him. Why would he care?

"I guess I would be killed, especially if I lived in Massachusetts." She said

"I'm glad this is the 21st century then."

Racheal momentarily was a statue. He actually cared about her. She knew that they were friends ever since he went to Nevermore, but she didn't know he cared for her.

Garfield was in shock. He can't believe he just did that! Even better, she let him call her Rae! His mind was racing, his heart was thumping, and he was on Cloud 9. Then he suddenly fell from the sky. When he got home, he was in for Hell to pay. What if she was only holding back because they were under-cover? What if she went full-out demon on him (literally!)?! He seriously didn't want to get her mad; he just wanted to let her know that he really, really, really, really wanted her to be his. What did he have to do? He knew flowers weren't her thing, books are too generic with her, cheesy pick-up lines were definitely out of the picture. He got an idea. It was perfect!


	7. clay

Sorry for not updating! I have an after-school club everyday except Friday and of course not on the weekends. Th contest is still up but every time I update! Enjoy! ^-^ 

"C'mon man, let's go! It's not like they'll notice, and from what we know, if they hired this guy, the teachers are probably idiots." Wally said

"I do not know, friend….helforking is not allowed on Tameran, is it on earth friend Richard?" Kori asked

"It's called ditching Kor, not helforking , and it's not allowed in Earth either. Kids just get bored and they do something fun like going to the movies or a fast-food restaurant." Richard explained

Kori still seemed hesitant on the idea of ditching.

"Hey Kor, if you go ditch with us, I'll take you shopping….." Jennifer offered

"The deal!" Kori exclaimed

The bell rang as Racheal and Gar walked out of class.

"What do you have next?" Racheal asked

"Clay. Gotta go! Bye!" Garfield said almost bouncing with emotion

He was practically dripping with adoration and happiness known from Raven's empathic abilities. Did he actually feel that way? Why was he so happy anyways? What was he going to make, because he was obviously excited about something…..

I've gotta go to class to make Rae's gift! Ten minutes early is better than ten minutes late, right? When I get to class, nobody's there yet, so it's just the teacher and I.

" What are you doing here young man? Class doesn't start until ten minutes from now." She said

She looks like a nice teacher, she just seems on edge for some reason…

"I came here early, so I could start something for a…friend." I tried to say not as awkward as I could be.

She just smiled warmly at my awkward-ness.

"And who is this lucky lady?" She said smiling

"H-her name is R-Racheal…" I whispered barely audible

"Racheal-?"

"Roth. Racheal Roth." I said finally trusting this teacher. I can tell she's trustworthy already.

"I wonder if I have her at all. She must be nice, seeing as a clean cut boy like you is showing interest in her." The teacher said

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" I ask

"Mrs. Watterson. And what is your name?" Mrs. Watterson asked

"Garfield Logan, thank you for asking." I say politely as I can

RRRRRRRING! RRRRING!

The very bored class filed in and took their respectable seats. I sit down on a seat while the teacher introduces herself everyone which seems redundant to me, but that's because I just met her.

"Since this is the first day, we are going to have a free-make. That means that everybody can make whatever they want, but it will count as part of your grade"

We were each given a pound of clay to shape and experiment with to see what we could do.

My clay was amazingly soft and I immediately started shaping my clay into my already-planned shape.


	8. needs of two animals

At McDonald's

"How much time 'till our next class?"

"Five minutes, friend" I say

We were in the McDonald's right next to our school. It's been 35 minutes since we first got here. I have been sipping on my sweet energy-inducing beverage that friend-how blandly I like the term-Richard had bought for me.

"Can we please get back to the school, I do not want to be late…" I ask

"If you definitely want to leave, let's go. What class do you have next?" Wally said

I look down at my schedule which I've been clutching on to the entire time. I un-crumble it and read; "Math class."

"Oh cool, I have that too" friend Jennifer says

"Gym" Richard says

"Ditto" Wally follows

"Well then let's leave." Jennifer say

"Mmf!" I say groaning at my gross hands

I look down at my gift for Raven.

The body of it is done, now all it needs is paint, but that's for next week.

RRRRRING! RRRING!

Time for the next class.

"Goodbye Mrs. Watterson! I'll see you next week!" I yell as I walk away

I walk to my next class dragging my feet. Where is he? I can't stand him, but I can't semi-smile without him.

"Oh look, it's depressing Goth girl! What? Are you going to go cut yourself? Hope you don't scar yourself up too bad, it would be hard to drag everybody down when you're dead!" Kitten Moth nudged at me

She's done that in the last class and even now she's doing it. What she should be glad about though, is that she doesn't know who I am and what I can do. She would be scared wit-less. Now all I need to try and keep my meditation in check.

"Or are you going to see your boyfriend, that Garfield kid?" she says

"He's not my boyfriend…..why would you say that?" I snap

"It's pretty obvious he wants you, seeing as he was running down the halls saying your name and smiling." She reasons

"Really?"

"I was surprised too, a GUY actually falling for gothic trash like you. Face it, it won't work. If anything he would go for me…" She taunts

"I need to go.." I whisper.

I'm in a need of a visit to Nevermore…

Hope you like! I'm sorry for the shortness of this, but I have a major Writer's Block. PLEASE HELP!


	9. Nevermore

Happy St. Patty's day! I only got to write a chapter because I got sick at my after school club. Stupid Acid-Reflux!

In Nevermore

"Come on Ravey, come here!" Happy giggled

"I only came here to have a talk with Anger…" I say to my annoying doppelganger. Her and Nosyarg Kcid she really meet sometime.

"You will, but we have a new clone!"

"What!" I say stopping in my tracks

I thought I felt something weird…..

I walk over to a Technicolor group of Ravens. They're all whispering to each other whilst occasionally glancing at the middle of the circle.

"There sh-she is…sh-should we t-t-tell her?" Timid whispers

"I'll do it!" Brave obnoxiously offered

"What did you want to tell me?"

Timid almost started crying she was so scared.

"That I'm here" a discouraged voice says

There stands a grey-blue Raven in front of me.

"My name is Disappointment."

"And how am I disappointed? I definitely am not disappointed in a Titan…" I say

"Technically, you are. You're disappointed in yourself."

I stand flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Because Garfield ran away from you, and you know Kitten and almost all of the school hates you, they think you're a dumb Goth girl."

I knew she was right, they all despise me, those Barbie-clones. All throughout my class, they told me I should just die because everybody hates me. I know it's not true, but no teenage girl would be able to possibly ignore it.

Timid and Disappointment were clutching on to each other crying like the world was going to end (you should have seen them when it actually did end!).

"H-How about we j-just stay away from her as l-l-l-long as we can."

"I want to fight that son of a –" Rage seethed

"We can't, it would blow our cover!" Knowledge exclaimed

"Please! Right now I want to sock that trash-talker's glitter lip-gloss off her snooty little face!" Love uncharacteristically yelled.

With that Envy, Anger, Love, Disappointment, and Questioning ganged up and thought of ways to kill Kitten.

Geometry class was the most boring class in all existence. I just twiddled my thumbs and thought of what my boyfriend and bird-brain were doing.

"Friend Jennifer, your head is in inter-cosmic space….are you, as humans say, OK?" Kori asks ignorantly

"I'm fine, just thinking. Are you still up for the mall?"

"Oh yes friend!" she exclaimed.

The rest of the day went by in a flash (no pun intended). Wally and I walked to our apartment in silence. "So, how was your day?" Wally said breaking the awkward silence

"Good, what were you and Baby-Bats doing?" I tease

"Talking about…..guy stuff…" He said making up an obvious lie

What did they do?

3 hours earlier

"I don't know what to do man… do I tell her? I have an appearance to keep up, and what would happen with my other persona, the presses are like termites feeding off of information instead of wood. Even with this persona I'm famous! You should see the papers in Gotham about me 'coming back'! Oh my God, I just want to tell Star!" Richard complains

" Just tell her man, it's pretty obvious that she wants YOU, not your money." Wally said

"Okay, maybe I will….."


	10. WARNING fluff intake

Two weeks went by with many tears from certain aliens and waves of joy from a 5 4' green bean.

"Starfire, are you crying again?" Raven asks her tearful friend

"He is gone again with one of those breastful women that have very red and puffy lips." She sobs

"It's not real, he wants to date you, and he's keeping an act." Raven drones for the thousandth time

Starfire's blubbers quiet down as Robin walks in to the room with a grotesque look on his face.

"It's 3 in the morning, aren't you supposed to be jerking off with that-"

"I want to talk with Star alone, Raven." Robin says

Beast Boy paced his room in anticipation. His nice jeans and dress shirts were practically sticking to him.

"It's now or never…" He said to himself

He walks over to Raven's door with a wrapped parcel weighing in his hand.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What in Azar's name do you want, Beast Boy?" Raven says

"Uh-um-uh w-w-would you l-l-l-l-like to g-go on a l-l-little date at that c-c-c-c-coffee shop d-down the street." Beast Boy stuttered nervously

Raven just stared. Was this a dream?

"I get it if you don't want to go. I'll just- mmmf!"

Raven jammed her lips on to his that instant.

"Is that a yes?" He joked

"Yes."

"I also kinda have something for you….."

"What is it you wanted to converse with me about?" Starfire innocently sniffled

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend." Robin sighs

"What are you speaking of, friend Robin?" Starfire asks

Robin leans in and gently places his lips on her.

"Oh Robin, why did you kiss me if you have all of those short-dress dressed women."

"I don't want any of them, I want you, Star." He whispers

"Are you sure, friend…do you really want to give up the appearance? To give it up just for me?"

"I would do anything for you Star, you're my world." He exclaims

"Just please, be mine!" Robin pleads, starting to, yes, tear up

"Always, Richard. Always."

* * *

Everyone needs a fluff intake. Right? Whatever, deal with it. I hate it when people make the Titans go "Oh my God, I absolutely love you. Have my babies. Do you want to get married?" after they have their first kiss. Also, Raven may also seem a little OOC in this chapter, but it's important for later on. I've been asked almost a thousand times: "When will Red X make another appearance. Do not fear, my sweet readers, he will come in soon. Enjoy ^-^.


	11. author's note IMPORTANT DONT SKIP THIS

Dear My Faithful Readers,

I am a despicable human being! I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated. Right now I'm suffering from major writer's-block. Not to mention the fact that I got addicted to an amazing anime show called Ouran Highschool Host Club. Watch the show, at : watch?v=1lGoRFt8NeQ so please, check it out. I'm planning on writing a fanfic for it. Should I put this one on hiatus? If you want me to finish this one, tell me in a comment and write an idea for the next chapter. While doing this, please remember that I will edit the idea to my own taste. The guidelines are:

Red X needs to make an appearance

Robin and Star need to start the relationship going, and Richard's fangirls need to get jealous

Beast Boy and Raven still need to fight

Kitten needs to show up again

Raven needs to stay in-character even with her relationship with Garfield

The story needs to stay K+ or T

No sexual jokes

No inappropriate language

Thank you my readers for staying with me. Let the Games begin!


End file.
